


Shine Your Light on Me

by Kylenne



Series: Torn From the Heavens: A Warden Reborn [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Black Female Character, F/F, Gisele Surana (OC), Multi, Polyamory, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Ysayle Dangoulain Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylenne/pseuds/Kylenne
Summary: Three weary heroines make a pilgrimage to the desert where the First was saved, where one woman's sacrifice halted the Flood of Light's merciless devouring of all the world, that one might at last seize her destiny--and another might say goodbye.
Relationships: Minfilia Warde/Warrior of Light, Ryne | Minfilia & Warrior of Light, Ysayle Dangoulain/Warrior of Light
Series: Torn From the Heavens: A Warden Reborn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591174
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Shine Your Light on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic expands upon the Shadowbringers 5.0 MSQ "Crossroads", and the Major Character Death warning is only in reference to the canonical outcome of the quest. Ysayle survived the events of Heavensward and has become a Scion of the Seventh Dawn in this universe.

_[Shine, shine your light on me](https://genius.com/Vnv-nation-nova-shine-a-light-on-me-lyrics#note-6328230) _  
_[Illuminate me, make me complete](https://genius.com/Vnv-nation-nova-shine-a-light-on-me-lyrics#note-6346072) _  
_[Lay me down, and wash this world from me  
Open the skies, and burn it all away](https://genius.com/Vnv-nation-nova-shine-a-light-on-me-lyrics#note-6325617) _  
_[Cause I've been waiting, all my life just waiting  
For you to shine](https://genius.com/Vnv-nation-nova-shine-a-light-on-me-lyrics#note-6352569), _ [ _shine your light on me_ ](https://genius.com/Vnv-nation-nova-shine-a-light-on-me-lyrics#note-6332094)

* * *

Among the golden sands, amidst ruins desolate and haunted, beneath light burning and eternal, there stood three daughters of Hydaelyn:

One, the most penitent of sinners.

One, Her desperate champion.

One, a child yearning to grasp her purpose.

Together, they stood as one, before the blinding, cresting luminescence, terrible and serene, frozen in time.

And together, they were at once seized by memory, thrust into a waking dream: a dream of a kingdom falling, of heroes redeemed, of a single woman standing against the raging tide, but not alone, for she stood upon the shoulders of those who so loved the world they would do anything to save it.

When it faded, they stood no longer in the desert, but upon a vast, glistening sea of light, boundless, endless, eternal…they stared at one another, and the Penitent gave voice to what they all surely Knew, beyond all manner of Knowing.

“This place…” Ysayle whispered, in quiet awe.

Then, striding before them, appeared the Oracle.

“You… You’re…” the child stammered, her eyes grown wide, filled with no less awe, as she beheld the Oracle.

But Gisele des Fortemps did not see her as such, never saw her as such, even through the whisper of Presence that fell upon her shoulders as a gossamer shroud, even in eyes shining uncanny cerulean. It was not the vessel of the Mother which stood before her, and her dear companions. Not the savior of two worlds, or her own salvation.

_Always_ , she was simply…

“Minfilia.”

The name—mortal, beloved—fell breathless from Gisele’s trembling lips as if a prayer. Her eyes traced the familiar curve of her generous mouth, the broad, button nose, the roundness of her cheeks, the softness of her eyes and the curl of her fluttering lashes.

Such was not the purpose for which they had come, at so great a cost; Thancred had not urged Gisele and Ysayle to flee with Minfilia-the-Child, for anything less than this brave and loving girl to seize her destiny at last, to choose for herself what that might be.

But Gisele, too, was more than the Warrior of Light—and Darkness, more than a daughter of Hydaelyn, gifted with the Blessing of Light.

Gisele was a woman who loved, and lost.

“Ours is a meeting long overdue. Full glad am I that we may finally speak,” Minfilia Warde said, smiling.

And then she turned her gentle gaze upon Gisele; that selfsame expression Gisele had seen countless times upon returning to the Solar, of joy and relief by turns.

“I’ve missed you, chérie,” Gisele said, choking back a sob; her thundering heart had risen to her throat, and she feared falling apart in so grave a moment. This was the girl’s time, not her own. She fought back the tears forming in her eyes, with all she was.

“And I you, bijou,” Minfilia replied, smiling serenely. It was the old endearment, once Gisele had not heard pass those lips in years, which threatened to unravel her.

But Gisele felt Ysayle beside her, then, a calm and steady presence brushing against her. Ysayle's slender arm slipped around her waist, and Gisele inhaled deeply; the scent of wildflowers clung as always to Ysayle, and Gisele took strength in it, in her, leaning into her all unwitting.

“We meet at last, Sister,” Ysayle said softly, to Minfilia. “Thank you, for everything.”

Minfilia’s smile grew brighter, and she nodded quite simply in acknowledgement. “Mother does not choose poorly,” she said, “and I thank you in turn.”

The Oracle lowered her gaze, then, to face her heir. “My dear, sweet child…yours is a burden none should ever be forced to bear,” she said, her voice filled with the sorrow of ages. She clutched the silver pendant which hung around her neck, and bowed her head in the weight of it; the same gesture Gisele herself had made countless times, that Y'shtola had teased her about picking up from her Elezen sorceress. That Minfilia should still make it, all unwitting, spoke volumes.

She remembered.

“Such pain and suffering you have endured, yet still you came. For this and more, I thank you,” Minfilia the Elder continued.

The child shook her head. “I’ve lost count of the times I’ve almost given up. If people hadn’t helped me every step of the way, I never would have made it,” she said, her youthful voice trembling, and in typical humility.

“Yet here you stand, resolved. Now…tell me your heart’s desire.”

Gisele spied a moment’s hesitation in the girl, now staring at her travel-worn sandals, and for a moment Gisele feared that she had lost her newfound resolve; but only a moment, for she raised her head high then, gazing up at her namesake with the fire of purpose blazing in cerulean eyes the uncanny mirror of the elder.

“To defeat the sin eaters, and bring this world back from the brink!” Minfilia the Younger declared, unwavering. “The remaining Wardens have hidden themselves from us. But with the power of the Oracle, I thought we might be able to find them…”

Minfilia the Elder nodded in agreement. “Indeed you could. Their radiance would be unmistakable.” Her brow furrowed then, a grave expression fallen upon her flawless mien. “But know, my child, that the power you seek will come at a price. We stand now at the crossroads. A decision must be made.”

Gisele was glad of Ysayle’s support, for she found herself trembling once again.

“’Tis only natural to be afraid. To hesitate. But for your many trials, you have grown stronger and wiser And with the love and support of those you hold dear, you have grown to love yourself,” Minfilia the Elder said.

The Younger bowed her head in a moment of anxious contemplation, furrowing her golden brows in silent musing, but she raised her gaze once more, and strode with confidence to cross the small distance between her and the Elder.

“The Flood has washed away so much of this world,” she began, “so many people and places and possibilities—and all the heroes who fought to protect them. Yet here the Scions are, trying so, _so_ hard to help those few of us who remain. And seeing how tirelessly they work, how completely committed they are to the cause…I can’t help but believe.”

“We are in this fight together, all of us. Your struggle is our own, and we shall not waver,” Ysayle said softly, smiling at her in reassurance.

The girl nodded, returning her smile, and gazed back up at her namesake. “I want to do more than just watch and cheer. I want to make a difference. I want to help them, like they helped me—and maybe even inspire others to do the same! Coming together, providing for one another—that’s the only way forward I can see. Since all of our heroes are gone, we’ll just have to make heroes of ourselves.”

The Elder placed a warm and comforting hand upon the Younger’s shoulder, and Gisele could not help but slip her arm about Ysayle’s waist in turn, clinging to her love as her heart swelled with pride. Little Minfilia had grown so much over the course of this journey; and mayhap Gisele had not truly understood that, until she heard her impassioned words before the one they called the Oracle of Light. No longer was she the cowering child half hiding behind Thancred’s longcoat, being swept away by Fate all unwitting.

And, mayhap, Gisele saw more than a little of her adolescent self in the girl, at that moment, dreaming of a brighter tomorrow for the world she so loved--and the power with which to make it more than a mere dream.

“’Tis a beautiful, wonderful dream. One we share,” Minfilia the Elder said softly. “Though my power was all but spent in staying the Flood, I prayed this final act would give hope to those who survived.” Her eyes shone with pride, and no small amount of love, gazing upon her successor.

And successor was, of a surety, the word that sprung to mind. Gisele could not help but think of the Leonhart Romances, of all things; of the Sorceress, having come to her journey’s end, bestowing the last of her power upon a worthy successor, that she might at last know peace, before passing from this mortal coil. She swallowed the lump in her throat which formed at the thought, even as her heart Knew, beyond all manner of Knowing, that it was the very Mystery to which she was bearing witness, one that not even her Arcana would reveal.

That it was sacred, and Right, did not make it any easier, however.

“It did,” the Younger said.

Minfilia the Elder smiled, fair glowing. “That selfsame hope lives on in you, my child. And it gives me comfort to know that the future is in capable hands.” A gentle breeze fluttered across the glittering waters, a shift in the flows of aether, and Gisele felt Ysayle tense against her; surely, she felt it too. A soft humming sound flickered within Gisele’s lapine ears, then blossomed until it filled her very senses, reverberating throughout her heart; a gentle and most familiar vibration, singing to her very soul.

“Mother,” Ysayle mumbled in wonder.

“If ever you should falter,” Minfilia the Elder continued, “remember this: no one, however powerful, is immune to the whisperings of doubt and despair. Do not give in to them, but do not deny them either. Look instead to the light within, that you may continue to serve as a beacon to others.”

“Thank you, Minfilia, for believing in us. For believing in me,” the Younger said, smiling unafraid.

The Elder bent down, planting a gentle kiss upon the brow of the Younger, and they both were enveloped in a soft nimbus of light, shimmering like waves of heat upon a summer’s day; it faded just as quickly, in the child, but in the woman grown…it grew, smoldering as luminescent embers throughout her skin, her eyes, her hair.

Then, to Gisele’s surprise, Minfilia the Elder turned her glowing gaze upon Ysayle. “My most unlikely Sister…I have not the words to express my gratitude to you for keeping her safe—for keeping them _both_ safe—in these tumultuous times. You are a heroine to us all, and have well earned your redemption. I could not ask for a better Scion.”

Tears welled in Ysayle’s eyes, and she made her a graceful incline of the head, with her customary quiet dignity. “I have done only that which is needful, to the best of my ability. There are wounds I caused which might never heal; but in so serving, I have found the companionship for which I have always yearned, and in such companionship have I found my purpose. I would never have done so without your intervention, and _I_ have not the words to express my gratitude for such a deed,” Ysayle replied.

“Remember well what I said, beneath the stars of Zenith,” Minfilia said. “That is all the gratitude I require.”

“Always, Sister,” Ysayle said.

Minfilia’s smile was radiant, serene. “Thank you, Sister.”

She turned, at last, to Gisele, and it was scarce possible to mark where the light ended, and her old love began.

“Tis been a long and strange journey from Denerim’s alienage for you, my Sorceress of the Grey,” Minfilia said. “In all respects.”

Gisele wanted to laugh, when she felt Minfilia reach up to gently stroke the silvery fur of her tall, leporine ears, with a wry smile.

“Mayhap,” Gisele said with a sheepish little giggle.

Minfilia’s expression turned a bit grave. “Mother never chose so well, as when She chose you, my love. This I believe, with all my heart. But not even the most valiant of heroines can stand alone. This, I pray you remember, when despair threatens to consume you: you have _never_ been alone. Not when you faced the Archdemon atop Fort Drakon, not when you stormed the Praetorium, not when you strode toward Nidhogg upon the Steps of Faith, and not when you broke the siege at Ala Mhigo. Always, you have been borne by friends and comrades, and those who hold you dear. And should you gaze upon the Darkness, knowing not what to do, know that only _together_ may you change the fate of two worlds—and more.”

“Thank you,” was all Gisele could say, with her heart beating in her ears. Oh but Gisele wanted desperately to cry, to scream, to beg Minfilia not to leave her once again, as she did in the tunnels beneath Ul’dah, not this time and for good.

But she glanced across the glimmering water to see Minfilia, the girl with wide and trembling eyes, and knew she could not.

This, too, was a gift.

This, too, was love.

Minfilia Warde wrapped her arms around Gisele, one last time.

“Minfilia.”

The name—mortal, beloved—fell breathless from Gisele’s trembling lips as if a prayer. Her eyes traced the familiar curve of her generous mouth, the broad, button nose, the roundness of her cheeks, the softness of her eyes and the curl of her fluttering lashes.

Gisele seared every ilm of her winsome features into memory, one last time. “I love you, Gisele,” Minfilia said softly. “Always, and forever. Always…”

Minfilia found Gisele’s lips with her own, one last time. Parting them with her tongue, Gisele savored her familiar sweetness, and closed her eyes, returning the embrace, losing herself in her arms, in her ardor, one last time.

Light, eternal, shone before her shuttered lids, but not the empty coldness of the flood, no; it was warm, so very warm, as the newly risen sun bathing her in soft radiance. Warmth enveloped Gisele, surrounded her, filled her, and her heart soared to bursting.

Love.

In the depths of her mind, Gisele laid her heart bare, one last time.

_I love you, Minfilia. I shall never forget you._

The reply drifted through Gisele’s mind, silent and warm, one last time.

_Farewell, my Light._

* * *

Gisele stood gazing out into the blanket of stars above the Crystarium. Somewhere, in the distance, Ysayle waited for her; Haurchefant gladly ceded his place at Gisele’s side, this night, knowing without words that it was Ysayle’s presence she needed.

“I’m sorry, Gisele.”

She glanced over to see Ryne frowning.

“Whatever for?” Gisele asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“You loved each other so much, and…” Ryne’s words trailed off. “And now she’s gone, because of me.”

Gisele placed a gentle hand upon the girl’s crown of auburn locks. “Petit, you have nothing for which to repent. I am proud to know you—so very proud of what you have done this day, that you have chosen to walk your own path on your own terms. And though it is another kind of love I feel for you, I cherish it all the same. We are family, and that is more precious to me than you could ever know. And I shall walk this path with you to the very end, come what may.”

Ryne threw her arms around Gisele in an impulsive embrace, and she held the girl tightly, smoothing her hair, whispering endearments against the tears. But Gisele knew they were tears of joy, and smiled.

“Thank you, Gisele,” Ryne said, sniffling.

“It’s of no moment, petit. After all, we have a world to save,” Gisele said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the VNV Nation song, "Nova", which I associate very strongly with both Minfilias.


End file.
